The Prisoner of Love
by Teddygirl123456
Summary: In this room you keep me, demon, dragon you cannot have me, for I am light. Prove your love to me, entice me, make me your prisoner. Prisoner of Love. Nalu. Some Gale too now!. M for language and maybe something else. Don't Own The Picture!


**GUYS! Thank you for waiting first of... I have finished the chapter! yes it took long however, so worth it in my mind. I did at the start aim for 1,500 words however, I found the perfect cliffhanger (though my friend says its bad :() Anyway enjoy the finished version of the chapter and thank you for not giving up on me! bye!**

Prisoner pov.

I shivered slightly, surprised with how weak willed the floor was, breaking away under my feet, crumbling as a boulder dropped heavy on it. The boulder itself was not much to look at average, rocky and gray whereas the floor was breathtaking, as weak willed as it is, intricate patterns telling stories of life and death, monsters, and saviors. I remembered all the times from the past, the ways everything was before I was taken here. I was treated like a god, leader of the skies.

Stars worked with me on my troubles with the humans every day. Leo being a flirt, Aries constantly apologizing, Sagittarius working on his archery, although he was already the best. Scorpio and Aquarius going on dates, and Gemi and Mini making me laugh while doing their weird impressions.

I lifted up a little, stretching my angelic wings from my back, hovering as soft flapping sounds came, wings making large slow gusts of wind, breaking the ground even more. My wings were as white as falling snow, long as my arms and decorated with soft feathers, all gifts from birth.

People have told me that my wings were the best in all the land, making me the fastest and strongest of all the skies. However, I still felt weak, strapped and limited to the sky, never being able to leave with my own strength. My father had always made me feel like that.

I looked around, trying to remember how I had got here, in this room full of dangerous traps so far I hadn't found, with the exception of two: the boulder and ground, which was quite funny to find. I was asleep in a cot, hanging from the ceiling, so when I descended to stretch my legs, suddenly the floor gave away when I stood, making me heave upward on instinct with my wings.

Then I tried to open the door, thinking of getting out of this weird place, only for a large boulder to come out of the space above it, almost landing on my face! I will kill the person who put me here, I swear!

The room itself was small, ancient looking, having neutral colors like brown and wavy patterns. I felt slightly pleased that my captor at least tried to make it look good however what I didn't like was how the room was loaded with useless traps that have no threat to me at all, being a god. The way I god here must have been bumpy, as several bruises laid on my white skin.

I guess I should introduce myself, as talking to my mind will be my only past time in the cell. Flying to my cot, which had several different pink and red blankets, each blanket was as fluffy as the fur of a cat. The cot was white and round, several strings making a little egg shape holding it up, with a hole for me to come in. it looked like it was supposed to be a chair of some sorts, however, it was large enough to fit me in with the wings with still space to spare. I am Lucy, Queen of the skies, celestial being and protector of the stars. And I had no clue how I had got here and wanted to get out.

Blue caught my attention, and a groan echoed around the room from my fluffy blankets. Had something else also come here? Curious, I leaned forward from my sitting position in the blankets and saw a head of blue lift up.

"Who are you?" I asked with curiosity edged on my voice, allowing the blue head to reveal a young kid? She looked young and had bright brown eyes, similar to mine. She smiled wide and held her hand out, in handshake form.

"I'm Levy, Queen of knowledge. You?" so she heard my question. Her voice was cute and light, filled with a happiness I couldn't hope to achieve. Her hand was small and on her back had white wings, although not as big as mine. I held my hand out and slid it against hers. It was warm compared to mine, and small. Was this girl really that small?

"Lucy, Queen of the skies," I replied, and she nodded her head in understanding. I had heard of her before, a queen who had absolute knowledge about everything. It was said her library was the biggest in the universe. I'll have to ask her if I can see it sometime, as I also loved books.

"Where are we? I hope you know. The last thing I remember was reading my oldest book in the library." Her head tilted to the side, eyes full of questions.

"Thing is I also don't know, I woke up a few minutes ago and somehow destroyed the floor. At least I found how this place is filled with traps. And the door doesn't open too." I heaved a sigh, how where we supposed to go back now? Father is going to be so mad. My father is the king of workaholics, him being one himself too after mom died. I miss his old self.

"Hmm, very interesting." She nodded her head, taking the information in, "So Lucy, I've heard of you. The queen of the skies, the strongest warrior of the celestial beings and friends with all that come across her. Is this true?"

"H-How do you know that? It-it's wrong of course! I'm not the strongest; in fact, I'm the weakest of all of them!" shoot, I stuttered, damn all those legends about me! I wish they would wither away like it did with the humans! "Where did you hear them anyway? Humans have forgotten and so have most gods and goddesses!"

"Queen of knowledge, remember? I know everything!" she said, her arms landing on her hips and head up, eyes closed. "But seriously! If you're the weakest then they must be crazy strong!" Eyes widening with the information.

"Hey you have a library, right? What is it like with a library at your beck and call; I have always wanted to go to the library. But duty calls and the humans are ruining the skies with their magic, trying to overpower me…..humph" I heaved a sigh, remembering the recent greedy humans which have risen in power.

"Well having a library is nice, but I have no more books to read now. It sounds like the humans are being a pain recently, now I get why they keep asking for high magic spells and resorting to violence to try to get it. Thankfully I am in the middle of a dragon's territory so I get protection from him." She had a dreamy look in her eye, wide and uncaring. A look of innocence and happiness, one I had almost got on my face. Almost.

"Yeah, so what should we do? Being stuck here…" I changed the subject, hoping that levy won't notice. I never liked how the humans acted recently, and I think I know who is causing it. My arms moved to the side, like a sign of moving on and sealing the last subject away. Eyes probably looked dull and bored, as her eyes widened and she promptly sat straight up.

"Yes, of course. How could I forget." She had a small smile on, awkward though. Just as I was about to exit the bed, I heard something from the door, no outside it. At first, I thought it was nothing because that door was clearly not the right one, being stuck fast. But one look at Levy's alarmed face told me, that it was real. We both were alarmed, not knowing what the noise was. It sounded like an explosion, but very quiet, because of the door.

It must have been a very thick and heavy door, to block an explosion noise or the actual thing. Or someone blocked it, but I doubt it. Me and levy looked at each other, wide eyes, curiosity in both. Then the door creaked like it hadn't been used in over millennia.

" GAJEEL YOU BASTARD!"

 **Bye Y'ALL And I would love to hear your comments but no pressure! ( I 3 I ) ~ Nalu For Life! I Know It Will Take Me A Long Time TO Update However It Can Be Sped Up If I DIDNT HAVE ANY GOD DAMN EXAMS! Unfortunately I Do So Soz And I Hope I Can Get The Story Up Soon! See Ya Soon! Teddygirl Out~**


End file.
